This proposal constitutes a two-level approach to the problem of small city deliquency. At the first level, heretofore-developed clinical procedures are applied to the treatment of the out-of-control preadolescents, before they become adjudicated deliquents. It is therefore cast as "preventative treatment." The second level extends and adapts these intervention procedures for treatment of adjudicated adolescent deliquents and their families. Large-scale "preventative" programs will require the development of dissemination and training procedures which can be used effectively to train numbers of existing mental health personnel. The proposal therefore focuses upon the problems of dissemination, training, and evaluation which arise when one applies existing parent training procedures to the treatment of large numbers of preadolescent aggressive children. The treatment of adjudicated deliquents will require the development and pilot testing innovative procedures to ameliorate this particularly difficult clinical population. The parent training procedures which will serve as a base were designed for use with preadolescent boys and their parents. Our past clinical experience emphasizes that these procedures, as they stand, will be sufficient to the task of working with parent and the adolescent. Similarly, evaluation criteria (home observation) found appropriate for younger boys and their families will be less appropriate for older populations. innovations are necessary in both clinical and measurement procedures and will serve as the second major focus of the proposal. In both areas of investigation, multiple criteria will be employed to evaluate all stages of development, dissemination, training, and treatment.